


ØBSESSIØN

by littleprincehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Byun Baekhyun, Angel Kim Jongdae, Angel Kim Junmyeon, Blood and Violence, Demon Park Chanyeol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Incubus Kim Jongin | Kai, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Masturbation, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Sexual Tension, Wolf Oh Sehun, virgin Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincehyun/pseuds/littleprincehyun
Summary: Chanyeol is a cocky and ruthless demon king with a quick temper to match. After laying quiet for 10,000 years, he decides to wreak havoc on Earth again. Baekhyun is the beautiful angel assigned to find the evil that’s destroying Earth and stop it. But he never thought that he would end up being a prisoner in Hell and his innocence desired by the demon king himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 52
Kudos: 184





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another fic...and finally a chaptered fic. This is probably going to be my longest fic to date and I'm very excited to write it and share it with all of you. I first wanted to complete it and then post it, but right now my college classes have started so I don't have much time to write. So, I think this will be the easiest way to post this fic. I'll try to post once/twice a week, depending on my schedule and how much I get written. Please let me know how you like this chapter and any feedback would be great as well :)
> 
> {{{MORE TAGS WILL BE ADDED WHILE THE STORY IS BEING WRITTEN}}}  
> Also thank you to Zarahi for making such an amazing collage for my fic and supporting me through my writing process. You truly are the best. I love you so much and I'm forever grateful to have you in my life. ♡
> 
> There are certain things that I've created on my own and to describe them I will always leave an (*) beside the word so you guys can come back and read the small blurb about it or read it now, which ever one works for you. Also let me know if you guys like having these at the bottom notes or top. Here's the first one:
> 
> *E:  
> [E level missions are the hardest to complete and take the longest. When angels are young, they are always assigned A or B level missions depending on what needed to be done. A level missions always ended up being some sort of chore. Being given a B level mission, they always had to do some sort of flying so they could get their wings stronger. C level missions were always left to the angels, who wanted to be part of the Angel Force. Which was basically the front lines, if there was an attack on Heaven. Those angels always left classes early on and took on C level missions while the rest stayed back and continued on B level missions. D was a bit more strenuous because they put you in small group missions to take down, small entities of darkness. None of the angels were allowed to do it alone. D level missions were given until an angel hit their nineteenth birthday and they could finally progress to E. They weren’t just given an E level mission right off the bat, they first had to be assessed in their abilities and their capabilities of beating a powerful dark entity. After that, they were finally assigned to an E level mission.]

_I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses._

-Friedrich Nietzsche

A drop of snow fell down beside Baekhyuns’ feet. He watched as the sky slowly shifted and unraveled. Small pieces of snowflakes fell onto his head; blending in together with his stark white hair. Baekhyun shivered feeling the cold seep into his flowing white gown. His gown was sheer, made out of the lightest thread from Heaven. It was comfort at its finest and amazing for the temperature in Heaven, but for Earths winter it was horrible. He hated coming to Earth at this time of year. Even though he was an Angel he still felt the temperatures, especially the cold. Baekhyun looked up at the sky, feeling the snow fall onto his face and melt. He wanted to fly. He wanted to just spread his wings and fly free in Earths sky but Baekhyun knew he couldn’t delay his mission any longer.

Lately, there had been occurrences happening on earth. An unusual spark of chaos and misery surrounding the major cities around the world. Cities and small towns were being destroyed, burned and obliterated, nothing left but the dead skeletons of buildings and the ash of others. Baekhyun being one of the best Angels, was sent down to find out what was happening and put an end to it.

Baekhyun knew he was in the right area. He could taste the heavy darkness on his tongue, twisting his stomach around. He always hated taking on these types of missions. It always left him feeling sluggish and mournful after. Darkness always reminded him of how grateful he was to be born into the light.

Baekhyun felt the air shift.

The darkness feeling like it gained mass, pressing up onto him. He shuddered, it felt like a caress, a small tendril slowly going down his spine and curling at the bottom of his back. He knew he had, for sure, found the main source. Baekhyun had been going to every country he could to find the main source of this deep darkness. It led him to America, more specifically Maine. It led him into an eerie forest; which he wasn’t surprised finding out the location. Most darkness lurked in isolated areas, away from humans and prying eyes.

Baekhyun finally lifted up his wings. Feeling them shift and lengthen until they reached out fully towards the sky. He knew how they looked, huge white wings with glistening feathers. In the light, when Baekhyun shifted they always left a rainbow sheen across it.

He jumped off the small cliff, feeling the air whip his hair back and his gown fly around him. This was always his favorite part. The anticipation he felt when he pushed himself off always gave him butterflies and a giddy feeling of joy. The rush he felt when flying; there was nothing like it.

He flew up over top of the trees. The branches exposed making it easier to see. The one good thing about coming at wintertime. Baekhyun thought about how beautiful God made Earth and all of his creations. How beautiful Heaven was. He thought about all his friends that he couldn’t wait to see again; Jongdae and Junmyeon.

♡

_“Baekhyun, where are you going?”_

_Baekhyun ran over to his best friend Jongdae. He jumped into his arms and let out a less then manly squeal._

_“Jongdaaaeee! Guess who finally has a serious mission assigned to them?!”_

_Jongdaes mouth curled into his famous grin._

_“Hmmm, I wonder who it could be?”_

_Jongdae acted like he was in deep thought over this. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pushed Jongdae, making the boy let out a long drawn out ‘heyyy’._

_“I can’t believe I’m finally nineteen and they’re letting me do an E* level mission. I feel like I’ve waited for this day forever.”_

_“You really have been nagging everyone for years.”_

_Baekhyun grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground._

_“Take that back Kim Jongdae!”_

_“Nevvvver!”_

_Baekhyun was laughing throughout the whole ordeal. Jongdae and him always ended up pushing each other’s buttons on purpose. But Baekhyun still loved him with all his heart._

_“Guys, break it up.”_

_Baekhyun and Jongdae slowly pulled apart, both of their hair in a wild disarray and their gowns left wrinkled and ruined. Junmyeon walked over, letting out a deep sigh._

_“How many times, are you guys going to end up on the ground, ruining your clothes?”_

_“Junmyeon!” Jongdae quickly jumped up and tried fixing his hair and the rumpled fabric._

_Baekhyun smiled happily seeing his other best friend walk up to them._

_“Did you hear Junmyeon, I finally got assigned an E level mission.”_

_Junmyeon smiled brightly, “Yes Baek, I just came back from The Counsel and they talked about how amazing you did on the assessment.”_

_Junmyeon was an angel scribe assigned to take notes on each council meeting and have it filed. He was one of the youngest angels to ever be hired as a scribe. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised though because he always came out on top in every class. Junmyeon had a guaranteed job almost anywhere._

_Baekhyun beamed brightly at the compliment. He knew he did well, he had trained so hard those past years, just to get where he is now. He couldn’t wait to finally start the mission and really prove his worth to The Counsel and God. Maybe someday he would be sitting on the council._

♡

Baekhyun smiled to himself, thinking about the warm memory. He couldn't wait to go back up, and tell Jongdae and Junmyeon about his adventure here. He watched the ground closely beneath him, looking for any signs of movement or that deep curling darkness that hit him before. He soared higher feeling his wings shift. Flying was the most exhilarating and relaxing thing for him.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain pierce through his wings, and he faltered. He looked over at his right wing and gasped. The pain shooting out towards his whole wing. There was a huge arrow deeply embedded in one of his wings. Baekhyun let out a deep sob. He needed to get out of here. He could already feel himself losing the ability to use his right wing.

Suddenly a flurry of arrows came through the air. Baekhyun dodged them as quickly as he could, but not quick enough. Since one of his wings were damaged, it made flying harder and less coordinated for him. Baekhyun let out a helpless cry feeling another arrow pierce through his other wing.

Suddenly he was falling.

Spiraling through the air Baekhyun felt the darkness seep deeply into his wings. Deep into the giant holes that the arrows made. He knew the fall was going to kill him. Baekhyun slowly gave into the darkness the faces of his friends and family flashing by.

Before he blacked out, he heard a voice speak out, the sound like crushed glass, “Look at the pretty thing we caught.”

He heard another voice respond, this one deeper, “Master will be pleased.”

Baekhyun gave into the darkness.

♡

Chanyeol let out a groan. Useless good for nothing goblins. Can’t even terrorize a small town for him. He honestly couldn’t trust them, no matter how much they groveled at his feet in devotion. Fucking idiots.

He crossed his legs putting his chin up on his hands. The large double doors opened and in came a group of ghouls. Their eyes sunken in and a good amount of them with a limp or fracture.

“You better be coming in here to tell me you exterminated those useless humans in that town.” Chanyeol spat out venom dripping in every word; already sitting up and feeling the heat behind his hands scorch his throne.

His throne was originally a deep blood red, but he happens to possess the affinity for flames since he was the Demon King. His throne was now deep black since he burned through so many victims and had lost his temper many times.

The leader of the ghoul clan suddenly emerged from the group. He looked worse for wear like the rest of them. A sickly eye popping out of his head an, an arm missing.

“My king, the humans have come to think they can overthrow us and fight back.” The ghoul wheezed out.

Chanyeol eyes blazed, “So you decide to come back to me, defeated and looking like shit and think I’m going to welcome you back with open arms?!”

Chanyeol felt his temper give way. He felt the flames bursting at his back his hands engulfed in them. He was going to fry them all, every last one of his useless servants. He suddenly felt someone put a calming hand on him.

“Chanyeol you need them now. You know they recover fast.” Jongin spoke to him softly, trying to ease his rage.

He looked past Jongin, watching the ghoul leader shake his head rapidly.

“Yes master, listen to the incubus, he knows best.” The monster gurgled out, spitting up some blood in the process.

“Get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit, before I fry you all on the spot!” Chanyeol bellowed out, losing his patience, the flames licking up high on his throne.

The ghouls ran towards the massive black double doors, stumbling and tripping over each other.

“You know all they want to do is please you.” Jongin caressed Chanyeols’ arm lightly but with intention.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Yeah well none of those idiots are pleasing me.”

Jongin pouted, shifting until he was straddling Chanyeols’ lap, “Let me distract you, _master_.” Jongin said master like a purr then the actual word.

Chanyeol grabbed Jongins bright turquoise hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

The double doors flew open.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Sehun walked in with all the confidence of a man who owned the place.

Jongin let out an annoyed groan, “For once in your life, dog, you could not interrupt.”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll give my knot later.” He smiled a toothy grin, his sharp canine teeth poking out.

“In your dreams, mutt.” Jongin scoffed, getting off of Chanyeol.

Sehun smirked his tail wagging and his black ears standing straight up in excitement. He loved bothering the sultry incubus.

Sehun suddenly bowed low, “My king, I have brought you a present.” He lowered himself further, to show his complete devotion to his king.

Chanyeol finally perked up, “This better be good, I’m not in the mood right now, Sehun.”

Chanyeol sighed, already over this whole day. The ghouls couldn’t do anything so hopefully the goblins Chanyeol assigned to Sehun, found something worth saving his mood and their heads.

Sehun barked out a short order for the goblins to bring in the supposed ‘present’. The goblins hurried out the huge double doors again.

Chanyeols interest was definitely held when the doors opened up again, not a second later and in came a huge cage. The bars high and the cage big enough to hold a very large animal in it.

Chanyeol got up, walking down the massive steps that led up to his throne. Walking towards the cage to stop short. He swallowed looking down at the lithe figure in the cage; an angel.

His eyes first caught the angel’s wings, huge white wings that spanned to both side of the cage. Well no wonder they needed this huge cage because the boy in comparison was very small. The arrows protruding out of the wings caught his attention next, his heart picking up, his anger flaring for a quick minute. What a shame. The likelihood of this angel recovering from this was slim but maybe possible, depending on how the arrows hit.

He noticed the boys shock of white hair that was covering most of his face. He was laid down on his front, so all Chanyeol could see was his side profile. His eyes traveled down the rest of his body, eyes landing on the thin gown he was wearing, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sheer from the fabric and the blood drenching it.

“Open the cage.”

One of the goblins scrambled over with the keys. Fumbling a bit, until it found the right one and turned the key in the lock.

Chanyeol walked into the cage and crouched down beside one of the wings. He grabbed the wing and lifted it up so he could see the wound clearly. He heard the boy let out a small whimper. Well, he couldn’t have the boy bleeding all over or he was bound to die. He needed to take out the arrows before he bled to death. After all, angels did have good recovery. But the recovery of wing damage was very slow and sometimes nonexistent depending on the damage.

Chanyeol grabbed a wing and ripped out an arrow.

The boy startled awake with a scream that filled the throne room. Chanyeol winced. Fucking hell, he was loud.

The boy started thrashing around trying to get away from the pain. Letting out broken sobs.

“Grab him and keep him down!” Chanyeol yelled out over the boys screams.

The goblins hurried and grabbed the boy, holding him down. Chanyeol walked over to the other wing and pulled out a couple more arrows. The boys voice was raw from screaming; now in turn a silent scream. Tears leaking down his face.

Chanyeol grabbed his face, looking down at him. Striking blue eyes met his gaze and a face to match, Chanyeols hand burned from where he touched Baekhyuns face. The boy was an artist’s dream. Droopy eyes, a full mouth, and a beautiful body to match, from what Chanyeol could see.

“Don’t worry, little one, you’re in good hands now.”

Chanyeol smirked down at the boy, as he fainted again.

Chanyeol got up from where the boys’ body lay.

“Put him in my room.”


	2. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update yayy. I wanted to update this on Monday but I had so much to do and I got so busy. But just know I'll always have some sort of update each week. Enjoy!

Baekhyun awoke with a gasp. His mind filled with a nightmare slowly fading from his memory. The first thing he felt was the rawness of his throat. It felt like he’d been screaming the whole day. And then everything came back to him at once.

Baekhyun got up, startled, and then realized he couldn’t; he was chained to a headboard. What was going on? Where was he?

Baekhyuns wings let out an involuntary twitch, almost as to say, ‘don’t forget me’. He looked over at his wings and almost started sobbing again. Huge holes were protruding from them. But the weird thing was they didn’t hurt. Baekhyun then shifted to look closer and noticed a white substance like a salve, smothered all over the gaping holes.

Maybe something to help numb the pain. Baekhyun then realized he was in a bedroom.

The bedroom was huge; everything was either black or a deep maroon color. The room was gigantic compared to some of the rooms he had seen before. It reminded him of the openness of the court outside where they would train. It was lavish but simple in the most complex way.

He suddenly felt his stomach turn. So deeply he felt like he would throw up. He felt the darkness around him, down into the pit of his stomach. Felt it like someone had buried it inside of him. Baekhyun shivered, suddenly feeling very alone and helpless.

How was he going to get back to his friends and family? Get out of this cursed place and be free again. Baekhyun thought about his wings again, his eyes tearing up. He couldn’t fly back home. He didn’t know how long his wings would take to heal, if they even did. Baekhyun choked back a sob.

He suddenly remembered before he blacked out the last time, the all-encompassing pain. He felt like he was being tortured, ripped apart from the inside out. And suddenly, a face had come into view, saying something to him. The words sluggish in his mind when he tried to remember what they were. All Baekhyun remembers is the man’s eyes. One of the eyes was a light blue color and the other one a white color, as if the eye no longer worked. The eyes held so much darkness but a warmth behind them that could burn Baekhyun or engulf his whole being.

Baekhyun didn’t want to know what the latter meant and why it gave him goosebumps just thinking about it.

He knew he should try to get up and call for help. But he was chained and weakened so much from the loss of blood and the damage to his wings. If he were recovered, he could have broken out of these chains without a thought.

Baekhyun suddenly heard a noise outside his door. His heart pounding fast, knowing he was going to meet the person who did this to him. He knew he was weak right now and couldn’t fight. Baekhyun pulled at the chains harder, feeling them dig deeper into his wrists. It was no use, he had to face them head on.

The door opened and in walked a handsome tall man with turquoise hair.

“Well, hello there, pretty.” The man walked like a lion circling his prey.

Baekhyun tried pushing himself further up the bed. All it did was push his gown higher up his legs, exposing his plush thighs.

“Oh, don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you...”

The ‘much’ was left unsaid but Baekhyun heard it loud and clear.

The man’s eyes reminded him of the ones he saw before he fainted but this one was a darker blue. These eyes were much different, the darkness within them was the same, but almost a sensual feel to them when they looked over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt that gaze like a caress on his body.

Baekhyun was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize the man had walked right up to him.

He startled when a finger started tracing the outline of his face.

Baekhyun felt himself start shaking from fear. He didn’t know who he was, _what_ he was and why he was touching him.

“Well you are quite pretty, no wonder Chanyeol seems interested.”

His finger slowly moved down towards Baekhyuns chest.

“And a virgin too…”

Baekhyun felt a deep flush on his face. It was part of being an angel. He had to stay pure for God. The angels weren’t allowed to do anything sexual in general, but they never felt the urge either. They all never talked about it, since it was such a common and normal thing. It was embarrassing hearing that come out of the man’s mouth.

The man suddenly snatched his finger away like he couldn’t bear to touch Baekhyun any longer. He watched as the anonymous man walked towards the door, grabbing the handle.

“The names Jongin by the way. I’ll see you around.”

With a wink, Jongin was out the door and gone in a flash. The heavy thick energy around the man, leaving as well. Baekhyun felt like he could properly breathe again. He felt like he imagined the man coming in, the loss of energy suddenly making Baekhyun tired.

After a couple minutes went by and Baekhyun was slowly fading to sleep again, he heard the doorknob turn.

Baekhyun startled awake. He mentally groaned, who could it be now? Hopefully someone ‘harmless’ like Jongin.

The door opened and Baekhyun felt like his heart stop for a second.

It was him.

The man he saw before he lost consciousness. Baekhyun could tell it was him from the eyes. The only thing he remembered of the other.

He was the most handsome man Baekhyun had ever seen, even with the scars on his face. Baekhyun thought the angels were the only ones that were truly blessed with exquisite beauty. Clearly, he was told wrong because this man was something beautiful.

So tall, that Baekhyun knew he easily towered over him. He was also clearly built from the way his clothes stretched tightly against him. His ears a unique part of his face; sticking out, instead of the average look. His pink hair stood out against the black outfit the man was wearing. It made him look soft but harsh at the same time.

Then he felt the darkness hit him, it felt like molasses going down Baekhyuns mouth, hitting the back of his throat, choking him. Baekhyun let a small whimper out. He saw the man smirk.

“I forgot how fragile and weak you little things are.”

His voice was deep, Baekhyun felt his legs involuntarily move apart.

The man’s gaze traveled down and looked Baekhyun over. His eyes stopping on his wings and lingered on Baekhyuns exposed thighs.

He felt heat rise to his face again. He wanted to push his gown down. He shifted a bit trying to make his gown fall further down to cover his thighs. All it did was make his gown rise dangerously high. The man watched him struggle and moved closer.

Baekhyun felt the darkness suffocate him. The power so strong, he felt it sit in his bones.

“Tempting little thing you are...”

Suddenly Baekhyun felt a hand touch one of his wings. Baekhyun waited for his wings to be crushed or ripped apart. But he only felt a hand softly touch one of them.

Baekhyun still felt like this was a ploy.

“Please...don’t hurt me.” Baekhyun let out a small whisper.

Tears springing to his eyes when he felt the hand tighten.

“Oh, I won’t little one. But just know I have the power to take these away from you.”

Baekhyun trembled, feeling the tears cascade down his cheeks. The hand let go of his wing, the darkness suddenly less suffocating.

“The names Chanyeol, I am the demon king that rules over Hell.”

Chanyeol watched him as he processed the words and let out a shudder.

“I’ve finally been reborn after 10,000 years.”

Baekhyun listened still shaking and not knowing what to do.

“It looks like my soul has finally found another reason for my need to awaken again.”

Chanyeol strode back towards the edge of the bed.

Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh. He was finally away from his wings.

“Now that I’m awake, I can’t have Heaven and their pretty little angels interfere again and ruin this for me. So, you’re going to tell me why you were sent here and what’s your plan?”

Baekhyun shook his head furiously.

“No—please—I... Please let me go.”

Chanyeol let out a deep laugh, “How cute. Let you go? I don’t think so. I need you here for information about,” Chanyeol pointed to the sky, “the holy one.” He almost burst out laughing while saying it.

Baekhyun let out a sniffle. He hated him, hated everything about the situation.

Chanyeol sucked in a deep lungful of air, “Good, hate me. It feeds my darkness and adds to my power.”

Baekhyun let out a strangled cry. He was disgusting. How could he find pleasure in hate? All Baekhyun knew was love and light. All he ever wanted to do was be kind to others.

Chanyeol licked his bottom lip, “ ** _Delicious_**.” The word coming out with a deeper darker voice.

Baekhyun cried harder. Praying to God to help him or one of the angels to come help.

Chanyeol strode over grabbing Baekhyuns face, “So beautiful...” Chanyeols eyes suddenly darkened, turning pitch black.

Baekhyun felt his face burn from the heat coming from Chanyeols hand. Baekhyun watched his facial features turn more gruesome, he watched as large black horns protruded out of the sides of Chanyeols head.

Baekhyun closed his eyes shut as Chanyeol opened his mouth, and a long tongue slipped out and wiped away Baekhyuns tears.

**_“You taste divine_**.”

Baekhyun felt his vision fade. The deep laugh of the demon king finally pulling him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the new chapter? Poor Baekhyun scared of Chanyeols true form. Who can blame him a demons true form is not something pleasent to see. Especially my pure baby. Hope you guys liked the new chapter and expect another update next week.
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr: littleprincehyun  
> Twitter: littleprincehyu (there is no n at the end because twitter wouldn't let me T___T )


	3. The Damning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLLLLEASE forgive me. I really wanted to udate this fic sooo much but my teachers have given me so much work this semester and they're 10 times harder. So please forgive me. Just know, I'm still writing this fic and I'm going to try to write even though I'm busy with work and school. Also since I haven't updated in so long, I tried to make the chapter longer, it's my peace offering to you guys.

“Chanyeol, what the fuck?!”

Sehun screeched at him, making him more annoyed then he already was. If they hadn’t known each other since they were little kids, he would have fried his wolf ass ages ago.

“You can’t scare him like that! He’s an angel for fucks sake! He also hasn’t been around any of our kind, you can’t go around almost turning into your full form in front of him!”

Sehun paced back and forth around the room. His black ears twitching around and picking up every indistinct noise off in the distance.

“You should have seen him, how could I not? He looked easy to scare and so innocent.”

Chanyeol messed around with his rings. Sehun shouldn’t have expected Chanyeol not to fuck around with the little angel. Especially with a temptation like that sprawled out on his bed.

“You think he’s going to talk to us now?!”

Chanyeol shrugs, examining his nails.

“We’ll get him to talk, don’t worry about that.”

Chanyeol stood up and walked toward Sehun. Patting him on the shoulder as he passed, “Don’t worry pup, I have my ways.”

Chanyeol sauntered out of the room leaving Sehun angry at the current situation and being called ‘pup’. He was an Alpha for fucks sake. No respect around here.

♡

Baekhyun felt himself flying high above the clouds. His wings sprouting from his back and making him go higher and higher. Baek felt one with the sky, it was the one place he could be utterly free.

Baekhyun watched as the clouds above him suddenly darkened and a deep rumbling cracked through the clouds. He heard a deep laugh break through.

“ **Devine**.”

Baekhyun suddenly felt himself falling. His stomach turning, knowing he was going to die. He saw the ground come before him and he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

All of a sudden, he felt himself hit something. He opened his eyes feeling something soft. He looked around noticing the room he was in before he passed out. Baekhyun rubbed his hands down his face, feeling exhausted beyond belief.

He then realized his hands were free. Baekhyun suddenly got up, feeling his wings ache from the hurried movements. Baekhyun rested for a bit, before finally deciding to stand up.

Baekhyun took a step off the bed and crumpled to the ground. Okay, so he definitely needed some practice walking. Baekhyun sat on the floor stretching his legs and wiggling his toes. Trying to feel out his legs and try again. After about twenty minutes had passed, he decided to try again.

He pushed himself up off the ground and grabbed a nearby dresser to help steady himself. After he was stable enough standing, he took a step forward. This time his leg only faltered a bit. Okay, he got this.

After doing a few steps around the room, he could walk okay. His steps did falter a bit and he fell back down a couple times, but it wasn’t too bad. Now he needed to find a way to get out of this place and back up to Heaven.

Baekhyun walked towards the door and slowly pushed it open. Grimacing, when he heard the door creak echo throughout the empty hall.

The hall itself was so lavish, it made the halls in Heaven look bleak in comparison. Tapestries hung from the wall and carvings etched onto the stone. Baekhyun looked at the giant mural in the middle of the wall. It was clearly depicting the Great War that happened after Satan was cast out of Heaven. The blood and gore depicted in the mural was bothersome to even Baekhyun, who had seen his fair share dealing with darkling’s. The worst part was seeing how some of the Angels wings were being ripped from their backs and the heads of them being decapitated. Baekhyun felt a chill run through him. He needed to find a way out or he would end up like one of the Angels in the mural.

He walked down the hallways slowly and carefully; scared that he might run into Demon King or something equally worse. Sometimes he would hear murmurings close by and would hide behind one of the huge pillars. His heart rate would beat out of his chest; feeling like he would get caught any second.

Baekhyun walked down the hallway, noticing the lack of windows and the deep darkness in every corner he turned. He felt like he was being watched even though he hadn’t seen anyone pass.

He had turned left in the hall and suddenly heard music hit his ears. Specifically, he heard a piano being played. Baekhyun felt a little glimmer of hope flicker in his chest. In his classes he learned music always meant something good. They were told light always prevailed when music was heard. Music was never around dark places, nothing happy was.

Baekhyun knew it must be someone here to rescues him and was using it to find him. He quickly walked towards the giant doors, stumbling a bit. He pushed through the doors and a blinding light pierced his vision and suddenly the music stopped.

He had kept walking and suddenly stumbled on the hard-stone floor, his gown twisting between his legs and making him fall forward onto his knees.

Baekhyun winced, feeling the ache of it throughout his already weak legs.

“Well hello there little one.”

Baekhyun looked up feeling a dark shadow fall over his face. He started from the boots and moved his eyes up, up, and up. Finally meeting his gaze with Chanyeol, the Demon King.

Baekhyun felt his heart accelerate to a maddening pace. He was such an idiot, why did he think there would be any form of light here. He should have known it was a trick.

Baekhyun felt a hand grab his hair roughly. He let out a cry.

“Why don’t you look pretty on your knees for me.”

Baekhyun trembled as his head was raised roughly to make eye contact with Chanyeol. Chanyeol suddenly scoffed and shoved him away. Baekhyun fell onto his back, confused and trembling.

“You Angels really think you can fool me?!”

Baekhyun watched as flames burst upwards from Chanyeol at the sudden rage. The flames went so high they almost touched the ceiling of the giant palace.

“Sending someone beautiful to seduce me!”

Chanyeol walked back over and grabbed Baekhyuns face, “Just know I’m not one to be messed with.”

Baekhyun grabbed the hand around his face and tried pulling it off. Chanyeol let out a deep laugh, “How cute.”

Baekhyun whimpered, “Pl-ease let me go. I wasn’t sent to seduce you or whatever you think I’m here to do. I just want to go home.”

Chanyeol smirked, “They picked you well didn’t they, exactly what I want.”

Chanyeol stood up again and went over to one of the many big windows in the room. His eyes looked lost beyond the window.

“...Not again.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol let out a soft whisper.

“Jongin!” He suddenly bellowed out, his voice echoing throughout the room and carrying far.

Baekhyun watched as the man he met before walked into the room. The energy with him was like a slow burning heat, ready to consume anyone close to him.

“Get him out of here before I lose my mind.”

Jongin bowed and helped Baekhyun stand up.

“And please get him another God damned garment.” Chanyeol said, rubbing his forehead.

Jongin whispered a barely there ‘yes’ and moved Baekhyun towards the doors that he had entered through not even a few minutes ago.

Before Baekhyun left he turned around one more time and saw Chanyeol walk towards an onyx black grand piano in the middle of the room. One of his hands on top of the piano and suddenly he looked up and met Baekhyuns eyes. The fire behind Chanyeols eyes burned Baekhyun even after the door was closed and he was in another part of the giant palace, far away from Chanyeol.

♡

“Here, take this.” Jongin handed him a lace fabric, so sheer Baekhyun might as well wear nothing.

“Don’t you have anything less....revealing?”

Jongin scoffed, “This is the best I got, either take it or leave it.”

Baekhyun took the fabric and held it out before him. The whole thing was made out of the finest lace Baekhyun had ever seen. The neckline was plunging, and the gown was short. Short enough, that if Baekhyun took one wrong misstep he knew he would expose himself.

Baekhyun sighed, “Can I at least get some undergarments?”

Baekhyun watched as Jongin rolled his eyes and rummaged through one of his many drawers.

He handed Baekhyun another lacy piece. Baekhyun felt his face flush deep red.

“What? You’ve never worn lace panties before?”

Baekhyun shook his head no and felt so embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, they’re really comfortable, it won’t even feel like you have them on.”

Baekhyun just nodded and accepted his fate and started pushing his gown off his body. Jongin continued watching, a look behind his eyes that matched Chanyeols when he looked at Baekhyun.

“Um...can you please turn around?”

Jongin smirked and walked over to Baekhyun. He pushed the gown down Baekhyuns shoulder, exposing Baekhyuns upper body.

“....Beautiful.” Jongin whispered and licked his lips.

Baekhyun pulled away, “Wh—What are you doing?”

“Your body is gorgeous, and I haven’t even seen the best parts yet.”

Baekhyun gulped, he felt indecent and exposed. In Heaven he was never naked for this long of a time unless he went swimming with Jongdae and Junmyeon. But that rarely happened since they were all so busy.

Jongin moves forward about to pull the rest of Baekhyuns gown off him.

“Leave him alone you pervert.”

Baekhyun looked over at a tall handsome man standing in the doorway. Baekhyuns eyes catching on the man’s fluffy black ears on top of his head and the long black tail wagging slowly behind him. He gave Baekhyun a once over and a wide toothy grin.

Baekhyun blushed looking down at his exposed upper body and pushing the gown a little up.

“Oh Sehun you bitch! Why can’t you ever leave me alone.” Jongin almost hissed out the last part.

Baekhyun watched as the man walked into the room fully, his aura strong and dominating. Baekhyun had heard about the Wolf Shifters of Hell. He knew they were lethal and powerful and not to be messed with. Baekhyun was surprised that Jongin didn’t look the least bit scared.

“At least think of a better comeback, babe.”

Sehun smirked and walked towards where Baekhyun was standing.

“I’ll claw your eyes out if you ever call me babe again.”

Sehun didn’t falter and actually looked like he was about to say just ‘that’ again.

“Don’t act tough in front of him, _babe,_ you know you’re a slut for my Alpha knot.”

Baekhyun watched as Jongin strode over to Sehun and grabbed him by his collar, “Shut up dog.”

Sehun smiled wide, “Make me.”

Jongin let out a soft mewl and suddenly Sehun had him pressed against the wall. He let out a deep growl as he rubbed himself against Jongin.

Baekhyun let out a squeak and turned around closing his eyes. What was going on? Weren’t they just fighting? Baekhyun was so confused and he still was standing in the room half undressed. He heard Jongin let out a few moans and Sehun let out some deep growls.

Baekhyun walked out of the room as fast as possible. He needed to find somewhere to be for the time being. He didn’t know where to go, every turn he took led him to another long hallway and locked doors.

Baekhyun finally found a door at the end of another turn. The door was made out of full clear glass and Baek could see right through it. It looked like there was a garden behind the door. A garden here? Baekhyun felt like this could be another trap and hesitated. He glanced back at the hall he just came down from. There was no other door that would open for him. He hadn’t tried this one but Baekhyun had a feeling it would open up for him.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and turned the door handle and opened the door. He first heard the chirping of birds and then the twinkling of water off in the distant. He then smelt the aroma of flowers hit him full force. Baekhyun felt like he was pulled into the garden. Everything was so light and bright and Baekhyun could finally take a relieved breath after so long.

He felt the knot in his chest that he had this whole time loosen and disappear. Baekhyun felt like he had been transported to a part of Heavens gardens. Baekhyun felt the grass beneath his feet and let out a giggle. He felt so happy he wanted to dance, skip, and fly.

Baekhyun looked back at his wings. The holes in them still gaping but less damaged. He sat down on the grass feeling it between his fingers. He watched as a butterfly floated past him and landed on his hand in the grass. Baekhyun let out a soft laugh and lifted his hand gently up to his face. He brought the butterfly and watched its beautiful wings glimmer in the light.

The butterfly startled and flew up and away. Baekhyun watched it fly away with a warm smile. How amazing it would be to be able to fly again. Baekhyun got up and walked towards the giant tree in the middle of a hill. He sat beside it, just watching the garden flow. Baekhyun felt calm here. Maybe he could hide here until he fully recovered and could fly away.

Baekhyun realized that he couldn’t cause he needed food and water. Even though he wasn’t human he still needed sustenance here and there to survive. He looked down at his hands and remembered the outfit Jongin had given him. Baekhyun let out a deep sigh, well he could just put it on here.

Baekhyun really didn’t want to wear it. But he needed to get out of his gown. The gown was crusted with dried blood and grime. He really didn’t want to wear what Jongin gave him, but he had no other choice. Baekhyun got up and changed in the shade of the tree.

He put on the lacy panties first. Baekhyun thought it would be uncomfortable and itchy, but the panties felt like he wasn’t wearing anything. It was airy, soft, and secure enough that Baekhyun felt super free. Maybe Jongin was right about this. Baekhyun then put on the white lace gown. It was also a similar soft garment, but it made Baekhyun feel more exposed. At least it was better than his messed-up gown that was currently crumpled on the ground.

Baekhyun suddenly heard a rustling in a nearby bush. He felt his palms sweat and his heart start pounding faster. Baekhyun knew he needed to get ready to run. He was such an idiot just walking into this garden without a thought. Even though it looked like a garden out of Heaven he had forgotten where he was.

Suddenly a blur of white jumped out and Baek let out a less then manly scream and stumbled back.

He looked down and realized it was just a bunny. A really small pure white bunny, who was staring at Baekhyun with its dark black eyes.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. God, he needed to calm down before he had a heart attack. He knelt closer to the bunny, trying to pet it.

Before he could place his hand on the soft fur, the bunny darted away. Baekhyun let out a small laugh and chased after it. He always loved animals when he was above. Whenever he had spare time, he would visit Yixing and his animal habitat.

Baekhyun chased the bunny not noticing where he was headed and what was in front of him. The green around the garden became duller and duller.

Baekhyun had almost caught the bunny, when a tree root caught his leg and he felt himself lose balance and fall onto a hard but warm surface.

Baekhyun let out a groan. He knew he was clumsy, but he needed to start watching where he was going. He was getting worse and worse.

Baekhyun looked down to see what was underneath him and let out a shocked gasp.

It was the Demon King.

The surrounding area where he was laying was slowly decaying around him. The flowers slowly wilting and turning to ash. The grass around where he lay slowly turning a deep black color.

Chanyeol looked breathtaking against the background of the decaying garden. His pink hair vibrant and his face elegant and chiseled like marble.

“You’re quite heavy for someone so small.”

Baekhyun pulled away realizing how close he was to Chanyeols face. He then realized their situation and how he was sprawled on top of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was about to pull himself up and away when Chanyeol suddenly opened his eyes and pushed Baekhyun onto his back with a quick movement.

One second Baekhyun had been on top of Chanyeol and now he was underneath him.

“Looks like I’ve caught myself a little bunny.”

Chanyeols eyes burned with a fire behind them, taking in Baekhyuns face.

“I didn’t mean to come in here. I just got lost and Jongin and Sehun weren’t helping me.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh, “It looks like you did but now that I have you, I don’t think I could let you go.”

Baekhyun pushed against Chanyeols chest and Chanyeol grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pressed them above Baekhyuns head.

“I always forgot how helpless you Angels are against me.”

Chanyeols eyes roamed the rest of Baekhyuns body, realizing what clothes he was wearing.

“Jongin’s always had impeccable taste in clothing.” Chanyeol smirked and licked his lips.

Baekhyun tracked the movement, getting lost in the plush lips in front of him. He felt a low heat buildup inside him. He felt so confused about this situation and what he was feeling. He had never felt this way before towards anyone. Baekhyun wanted to feel those lips against his face, against his body. He blushed, realizing what he was thinking.

Chanyeols eyes darkened, noticing where Baekhyuns eyes were.

“Not so innocent are we.”

Baekhyun startled with the comment and tried pushing out of the grip on his wrists.

“Let me go...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, “Fu—ck... your fear makes me so _hard_.”

Chanyeol swiped a hand on the front of his skintight leather jeans, a noticeable bulge formed there.

Baekhyun shuddered, feeling his body start to heat up. Baekhyun wanted but he didn’t know what he wanted.

“Let me touch you, _please_ , little one.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what that meant, and he felt himself let out a small involuntary whine. His body reacting to the words and opening his legs wider.

Chanyeols back burst into flames, “I’m going to **_devour_** you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs away and hides* lol don't beat me up for leaving you guys on that cliffhanger. Don't worry the next chapter will be worth it. Also I don't want Chanyeol to force anything on innocent Baek so that's why he asked him, if he could touch him. Anyways, I know I said I would update every week.....but that clearly hasn't worked out. Just know I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hope you guys liked this chapter and don't hate me to much.  
> You can also find me here:  
> Tumblr: littleprincehyun  
> Twitter: littleprincehyu (there is no n at the end because twitter wouldn't let me T___T )


	4. The Devouring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update yayyy. I'm sorry for blue balling y'all for this long. Just know I never forget about updating this story and thank you all, who are still reading and leaving such nice comments. I'm going to try to update this soon but right now I have finals coming up and so many projects due, so next update will probably be in May. Also I hope you guys are being safe during this time in qarantine and this chapter helps bring some relief from that. Thanks to Zarahi for encourgaging me to write anything and everything, even though I need to finish this fic lol.
> 
> \------READ BEFORE STARTING CHAPTER------  
> Okay this chapter has really light dubcon in it and also the blood part that I tagged above comes into play. I wanted Baekhyun to be really innocent in this fic (since he's an Angel) so he doesn't say words like cock or dick, he says penis lol. Hopefully that doesn't turn people off of it. Until he fully gets corrupted, he's not going to be using those words but don't worry Chanyeol will use plenty ajdfjfd. Oh and instead of cum he says semen so yeah lol. Also you're going to be getting Sehun's POV in this as well.

Baekhyun watched, horrified and a deep warmth settled in the pit of his stomach. He felt the lower regions of his body react. He suddenly felt like running but also wanting to embrace what was in front of him. He’s never felt like this before. When he was in Heaven, he used to wake up with his penis hard, but he always ignored it because there was never any use of pleasuring yourself in there. Angels did not need it, that type of lust was made for darker things and humans, not saintly Angels.

He felt his body become more aroused as Chanyeol moved his hips against his crotch. Chanyeols eyes had darkened to all black and his tongue had come out. The length of it longer than anything Baekhyuns seen in human or Angel form. Chanyeol ran the long tongue across the side of his face.

Baekhyun heard a deep growl erupt from Chanyeol as he further pushed his hips against Baekhyun.

“So **_delicious_**.” Chanyeol groaned out, his voice guttural.

Baekhyun trembled against the taller man, pushing further up to match his hips with Chanyeols.

“Please...”

Baekhyun didn’t know what he was asking for. To be let go or to let Chanyeol have his way with him. The pleasure coursing through him made him hold Chanyeols hand that was still holding both his wrists above his head.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyuns face, “Just know little one, you asked for this.”

Baekhyun felt the tears in the corner of his eyes flow down. Chanyeol let out another deep groan and surged down and kissed Baekhyun.

Baekhyuns never been kissed before. He had seen this shared between human lovers many times but never had he thought about doing this ever, especially with a demon.

Baekhyun shuddered against Chanyeols body on top of him. He expected the kiss to hurt or be harsh. But the plush lips of Chanyeols were soft upon his own, like he knew Baekhyun had never done this. Baekhyun melted further into the kiss and tried to follow Chanyeol as best as he could. Chanyeol let out a hum of appreciation against his lips and pulled away. Chanyeols mouth, more swollen then they were a couple minutes ago and slick with spit.

“You tempt me so much.” Chanyeols voice had gone back to normal and even softer than his usual deep voice. His flames a small fire compared to the eruption of flames before.

Chanyeol continued moving his hips against Baekhyuns. Baekhyun let out small moans against Chanyeols mouth hovering above his own. Chanyeol leaving soft kisses against Baekhyuns mouth occasionally.

Baekhyun started feeling something rise deep within his core. He didn’t know what was happening, but he felt like he was about to explode.

“Chanyeol....help.... I need....” Baekhyun let out a gasp as Chanyeol adjusted himself slotting his front right against Baekhyuns and making the friction between them ten times harder.

“I know what you need little one.” Chanyeol used his free hand and gripped Baekhyuns waist hard, knowing he was gripping the soft skin tightly enough to bruise the Angels hip.

Chanyeol felt himself lose control, his true form coming out. His flames burst high from his back. His huge black horns coming out of the top of his head, his eyes blackening, huge spidery black wings bursting from his back. His orgasm coming closer and closer. Chanyeol fucked himself down faster.

Baekhyun cried from the fear, from the arousal he felt even though he was horrified at the terrifying sight of Chanyeol. He felt Chanyeol pick up speed and he suddenly saw a blinding light, like going up to Heaven enter his vision and he rose his hips from the ground and came all over himself.

Chanyeol growled out, watching the Angel lose himself in his orgasm. The smaller body shaking underneath him. The way his head was thrown back, pretty sliver hair spread across the burnt grass beneath them. His face flushed and mouth a harsh red from all the kisses. Chanyeol thought he looked ethereal before but watching Baekhyun lose himself in his own pleasure was something else.

Chanyeol used Baekhyuns spent body and came inside his tight leather jeans, biting down on the side of Baekhyuns neck **hard**.

Baekhyun let out a noise of pain and groaned. Chanyeol held him close, feeling himself slump against Baekhyun.

“Get off me!” Baekhyun shouted out, pushing against Chanyeols chest. Chanyeol rolled over with a groan.

Baekhyun scrambled back holding the bite mark that Chanyeol left. He pulled his fingers back and saw it was coated in blood.

“What have you done you monster! You tricked me, didn’t you?!”

Baekhyun felt himself crying again but not with deep pleasure but all-encompassing fear. He heard Chanyeol let out a deep almost maniacal laugh.

“Baby, I just gave you, what it looks like, your very first orgasm. And I couldn’t help it, you were practically begging for me to take you.”

Chanyeol was up now and smiling at him like the cat who ate the canary. Baekhyun pushed himself up on trembling legs.

“You won’t _ever_ be touching me again.” Baekhyun held his chin up high, walking towards the door of the garden.

Chanyeol let out another laugh, “Oh don’t worry, now that you know the true taste of pleasure, you’ll be begging for me to touch you.”

Baekhyun shivered, the way that Chanyeol had said it with such sure finality like he knew he would not be able to resist Chanyeol, raised the hair on the back of his neck. He finally reached the door and quickly walked out.

Back into the deep dark hallway, still gripping the side of his neck where Chanyeols bite lay. The throbbing between his fingers and the wetness of the blood coming out of his neck made him want to cry out. He suddenly realized that his bottoms were wet too. Baekhyun felt a deep blush rise against his cheeks. He couldn’t believe what he had just done, especially with a monster like that.

Baekhyun touched his kiss swollen lips, remembering the way Chanyeol kissed him gently, like if he pressed further, he would break him.

Baekhyun walked down the dark hallway. Blood dripping from his neck and his lips swollen a dark pink. The feeling of want still sitting deep within his chest.

♡

**Sehun’s POV**

“Oh shit!” Sehun jumped from the bed that he was laying on with Jongin. He was stark naked and the little Angel he captured was standing in front of the door. He had just barged in, opening the door hard enough to rattle the frame and wake Sehun up from his deep sleep.

“You could have just knocked.” Jongin let out a sleepy mumble next to him.

Sehun looked down at Jongin stretching on the bed and revealing more of his dark skin as the sheet surrounding their bodies fell down. Sehun couldn’t believe the incubus let him fuck him again. Even though they were known for arguing a lot, he sometimes felt Jongin really hated him. But they always had their good and bad moments. He always felt like this every time they just got down fucking. The incubus never wanted to admit to what they had, but Sehun knew it was something special.

Jongin was particularly always soft after he would take a couple of Sehuns knots. Sehun was lucky that Jongin’s was an incubus because no other creature except for a wolf like himself, could take his knot without him tearing their insides. Jongin’s body was made for sex, made for taking and giving.

Sehun had been a bit rougher with Jongin then usual. He had been pent up after going weeks on end outside, to follow that pretty Angel that he captured for Chanyeol. The Angel was way sneakier and more intelligent then what he expected and it took him longer to track.

Jongin had lifted himself in a sitting position from his bed. Showing his disheveled state. His blue hair in a mess and the hickeys and bite marks around his neck showing up in beautiful colors around his body.

He suddenly smelled blood in the air and let out a deep growl. Baekhyun was still standing at the doorway but now Sehun had zeroed in on the little Angels’ bleeding neck.

He got up from the bed, prowling towards him. Baekhyuns face turned bright red and Sehun watched Baekhyun shift his head away. He then remembered he was completely naked. He rolled his eyes, innocent little Angel.

Finally, he was in front of Baekhyun and he inhaled deeply. He scented the blood on him, but he also smelled the cum on him as well. Sehuns’ eyebrows rose in surprise, looks like Chanyeol got to business. He also smelled the underlying fear hidden deep within the scent of blood.

Sehun knew Chanyeol fucked up again. Fuck, how many times did he have to clean up after Chanyeols’ mess.

Sehun lifted Baekhyuns’ face until their gazes met and pushed away the hand covering the side of his neck.

Sehun sucked in a hard breath. Fucking hell, not again. He had not seen a mark like this in a very long time. Chanyeol had definitely lost control again. He already knew that the bite mark would scar but that was the point, wasn’t it? Possessive bastard. Though, Sehun had no room to talk. But he had never marked someone this deep unless he wanted to leave a mate mark on them. Sometimes he imagined leaving one on Jongin’s neck, deep and brutal so everyone knew he belonged to him. He suddenly felt his cock stir in interest. Not right now. He ignored it as best as he could and brought his attention back onto Baekhyun.

He knew he had to close the wound, or it would have a risk of getting infected. He leaned forward towards Baekhyuns neck. Baekhyun startled back hitting the closed door.

“Stay still.” Sehun grabbed his chin and moved Baekhyuns face to the side revealing the open bite mark. It wasn’t as bad as Sehun thought it would be but still enough for him to know it went deep.

Sehun moved forward again, his nose brushing against the soft underside of the Angels neck.

“Don’t...” Baekhyun let out a small squeak and tried pulling away from him.

“Quiet.” He had to hold back the growl that choked up his throat, his Alpha pushing through to take control.

He licked the wound, the metallic flavor bursting across his tongue. His salvia was somewhat of a healing substance for small wounds.

Baekhyun let out small whimpers, his hands coming to rest against Sehuns chest, looking like they would push him away but instead resting there.

Sehun licked deeper, sometimes he forgot how his inner wolf liked the taste of blood. He licked a couple more times and pulled back knowing the wound had closed. He looked at the mark seeing the scar and how it was a perfect set of teeth marked against Baekhyuns neck.

“There, all cleaned up now.”

Sehun pushed away from him and then felt another hand sneak around his waist and stroke his cock.

“Let me have a taste of him.” Jongin whispered in his ear.

Sehun groaned and turned around and fucked his tongue inside Jongin’s mouth. Jongin moaned against his tongue and stroked Sehuns cock some more. Sehun knew he could go another round already.

He heard Baekhyun clear his throat. He turned around annoyed. Baekhyun was staring at the floor. His whole face flushed the prettiest scarlet.

“What do you want now you, little punk?” Jongin particularly hissed out.

“Well—it’s my room.” Baekhyun said still looking away.

Jongin huffed and pulled away from Sehun leaving him cold. Sehun turned to Baekhyun annoyed.

“Okay, we’re leaving.” Sehun started putting his clothes back again while Jongin strode past him with his clothes already back on.

Jongin paused beside Baekhyun, “Though you might want to change the bedsheets, they’re a little _used_.” He laughed and walked out the room.

Sehun just shook his head and let out a small chuckle. He felt kind of bad leaving the small Angels room in this state, but he had disturbed him and Jongin. He was still hard from Jongin touching him earlier and he was ready for another round with the incubus.

He walked out of the room leaving the Angel to clean up their mess.

♡

Baekhyun stared at the once clean room he barely had stayed in and the mess that Jongin and Sehun had left him with.

He moved around the room, fixing things here and there and making sure he got it to look somewhat like it had before.

He finally stopped at the bed and looked at the sheets. Most of it was shredded like it had been ripped up by deep claws. There was also a pool of white substance in the middle of the bed. The smell of it so potent it made Baekhyun wrinkle up his nose. He had a sudden urge to touch it but decided against it.

He took the rest of the bedsheet off, or what was left of it. And carefully moved it to small basket at the side of one of the dressers beside his bed. He didn’t know where else to put it or where to get new sheets. But he knew he needed to take a bath.

Baekhyun walked towards another door leading to a heavy black marbled bathroom with a low opening for a bath in the middle of the room. It was already filled with steaming warm water like it knew he was coming in.

Baekhyun took of his lacy gown and then looked down towards his panties. He felt them stick to him and pulled down the panties as well. Baekhyun looked at the similar white substance that he saw on the sheets staining the panties and his penis. He flushed again, knowing now what was on the sheets. He touched it too. Some of it had dried on him. Baekhyun tried to remember the health class he took in his Angel training years and his teacher talking about their bodies. He remembered being embarrassed and barely listening, but he does remember this white substance being called ‘semen’, so at least he knew it was part of something natural.

Baekhyun walked over to the opening inside the floor and slowly sank in. He let out a small groan, it felt so good and warm. Baekhyun felt like he could lay in here forever.

He grabbed a small bar of soap beside him and lathered it up with the warm water. He rubbed the sweet floral smelling soap against his chest. He brought it down towards his lower half and focused it on the area with the semen on it.

He rubbed the soap around his penis and suddenly felt it react to his hand coming into contact with it. Baekhyun let it go and stared down into the water. His penis was suddenly erect against him.

Baekhyun stared at it harder, willing it to go away and go back to the soft way it was before. He didn’t know what to do with it, but he felt it aching between his legs and he needed something again. He needed Chanyeol.

No. Not him. Never again.

Baekhyun put his hand on his length again and felt his hips rise towards it and push his erection against his hand. He let out a deep moan. That felt so good.

He started moving his hips into his hand. He clutched the edge of the rim of the bath. Pushing his hips and stroking his length. He felt himself build up again like he how he felt with Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol_. He felt his length twitch.

Baekhyun let out a loud moan and rubbed his hand faster against his length. He felt the bite mark on his neck pulse and throb. He turned around towards the wall of the inner floor of the bath and jerked off faster, feeling himself coming close to that high again.

Chanyeol flashed through his mind, his lips against his. The way he spoke to him softly, the hunger behind his eyes, and the way he clutched Baekhyun in desperation like he couldn’t get enough.

He then remembered the bite, the way the pain had come and passed, and how he had felt pleasure course through him. Baekhyun let out a moan and bit the arm resting on the lip of the bath and came against the wall of it.

He pulled back from his bitten arm, seeing his small marks of his teeth there. He felt guilt rise within him and regret. He might as well have let Chanyeol touch him again.

Baekhyun quickly washed again, this time his length staying down when he washed around that area. He lathered his hair up with the small bottle of shampoo there and quickly washed out his hair and left the water.

Baekhyun walked back into the room and looked inside the closet to find some clothes. He found a baggy shirt and some shorts. He was glad it there wasn’t more of the provocative clothes Jongin had given him before.

He turned towards the bed, ready to fall asleep after a long day. He then noticed the bed had new sheets on it and even a soft looking blanket.

He sat down on it and looked up at his wings. They were still dripping from the water from the bath. Baekhyun looked at the damage still there. Even though he had been here for some time, his wings still had taken a lot of damage and still were barely healing.

He also needed to apply more of the healing salve since it had washed out in the water. As if someone heard his thoughts, his eyes caught a bottle of salve placed beside the dresser next to the bed.

He opened up the bottle and put some of the salve in his hands and applied it to the damaged area. He felt the relief spread through his wings, numbing some of the pain pulsing through his wings.

Baekhyun suddenly felt the heaviness of the day weigh his eyelids down and he fell asleep dreaming of flying and touching the clouds again.

♡

Chanyeol punched the wall, feeling the impact on his knuckles, feeling them tear open and bleed.

He’s probably the dumbest demon to walk the face of the earth. The things he did to that innocent little angel. At first, he thought he was sent to spy on Chanyeol but after seeing the pure innocence and the way he trembled under Chanyeols touch he knew the Angel was pure.

He still defiled him, and it felt good.

Though it had cost him to release his full form again in front of Baekhyun. He was probably more afraid of him now then he was in the beginning.

He even bit him, for fucks sake.

The way the Angel looked at him after with such loathing made Chanyeols heart ache.

He knew he should have just stopped right before he did something bad. But the way the little Angel said ‘please’ to him, he was practically begging for his cock.

Chanyeol groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. His mark would be a part of Baekhyun forever now and that made his cock twitch in pants.

He didn’t need to think about it anymore or he would have to rub one off before he met up with Sehun to patrol the area. Apparently, the forest had some trolls in them, and they took a liking to killing his men. Those fuckers can’t leave him alone for a second.

He heard a knock at his door and Sehun walked in all cockiness and smiles. Well, looks like someone got laid.

“What’s the point in knocking, if you’re going to walk the fuck in here without permission anyways.” Chanyeol growled out.

Sehun raised both his hands up in defense, “Woah, calm down, just because I got myself some dick and you didn’t, doesn’t mean you gotta be an asshole.”

Chanyeols hand burst upward with fire, “I got ‘some’ you little shit head.”

“Oh, I know you did, left some damage there as well. Had to clean up after you like usual.”

Chanyeol almost threw a ball of fire at Sehuns head but years of dealing with the wolf stopped him from burning him into smithereens.

Chanyeol took a deep sigh before asking through clenched teeth, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that I had to clean him up after you basically ate his neck.”

Chanyeol looked down at his hands like it held the answers and whispered out, “I lost control again.”

Sehun walked over to him and clutched his shoulder, “Don’t beat yourself up over it. I know it’s hard for you and he is a tempting little thing.”

Chanyeol still kept staring at his hands.

Sehun sighed, “Look, even though he probably hates your guts more than he did before, you’re still one of the hottest demons I know, literally.”

Chanyeol looked up at Sehun finally and let a small smile stretch across his face, “Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, not really.” Sehun laughed as Chanyeol punched his shoulder.

Sehun wrapped his arm around Chanyeols shoulder and led him towards the door, “Let’s go kick some troll ass and get your mind off things.”

Chanyeol grinned at Sehun and walked out the door, leaving the thoughts of the pretty little Angel held captive just a few doors down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this chapter so far? I know the smut in the beginning wasn't much but I really want to take things slow with Baekhyun since he's innocent and he doesn't know anything about sex. So just know there's going to be a lot of frustration on Chanyeols part. Also I know Sekai were being a bit mean to Baekhyun but they still don't know him yet so they're going to be a bit hostile. Anyways let me know what you guys think in the comments. 
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr: littleprincehyun  
> Twitter: littleprincehyu (there is no n at the end because twitter wouldn't let me T___T )


End file.
